Medical procedures, especially surgeries, generate biological and other waste. The waste can constitute a mixture of solids, semi-solids, and liquids, all of which must be collected in a manner that minimizes hazards, such as waste release into the environment. A common way to extract the medical waste is to use a vacuum to draw the waste away from the source. Accumulating the waste within a safe, hazard-preventing manifold is necessary for proper disposal.